


Day 7: Corsets

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Elevator Sex, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Bucky," he manages, if strangled, "What are you wearing?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Bucky is wearing [this corset](http://www.corsets-and-more.de/index.php?option=com_ponygallery&func=detail&id=1976&Itemid=49) and [these panties](http://www.freshpair.com/Good-Devil-Lace-Trunk-5012.html).

"Stevie," Bucky drawls as he shows up out of nowhere, that twinkle in his eyes that automatically makes Steve settle an arm around his waist.

He goes still, then fans his hand out to make sure, and works hard for his jaw not to drop open. "Bucky," he manages, if strangled, "What are you wearing?"

"Why, Steve," Bucky purrs. "So forward!" His hand settles on Steve's elbow and pulls his arm back, but just a little, until Steve's hand slides to the middle of his back. Where, under Bucky's t-shirt, he feels lacing, and a knot where the strings are tied into a neat bow, and he didn't somehow hallucinate Bucky's waist more curvier and him wearing strange, skin-tight body armor. _Bucky is wearing a corset._

It's completely understandable that Steve's brain stutters to a complete stop for a handful of seconds at that discovery. Yeah, Bucky likes wearing panties – they make them for men now too, which is amazing on so many levels and according to Bucky, one of the best things about the future – and that's always something Steve finds unmeasurably hot, but this is a whole different level. Something they only talked about.

Seems Bucky did more than just talk about it, though.

Steve swallows and turns his head away from Bucky; if he looks at him now he can't be held responsible for what he does. Instead he spots Tony in the crowd and strides over to him, pulling Bucky along with his arm around his waist. He's not going to let go anytime soon. Thankfully Bucky understands what Steve is about even when Steve finds words impossible, because he just snickers and stuffs one hand in Steve's backpocket. That's one of these modern things he _loves_ to do – not that Steve has any objections.

"Stark," Steve says just as Bucky chooses to squeeze. He doesn't bat an eyelash. "I'm leaving."

"Steve!" Tony exclaims, throwing his arms out. "You just got here!"

One of Steve's eyebrows goes up. "Two hours ago."

"I meant your pretty Russian mail-order bride," Tony says, focusing on Bucky. Who smiles beatifically and tells him in Russian, well-aware that Stark doesn't understand a word, "Well I just put on a corset, pretty panties and prepped myself, so Steve's gotta fuck me before the serum takes care of that."

Steve feels his eyes go wide, and this time his mouth does drop open. Next to Tony Natasha cackles loudly; Steve didn't even notice her. Bucky clearly did, because he winks at her, takes Steve's hand and says, "Bye."

It only takes a little tug for Steve to jump into action and then it's him who's pulling Bucky towards the elevator. Behind them Stark demands to know what he said and Steve doesn't care if Natasha will provide a translation. He only hopes that none of the people Tony invited – fifty of his "closest friends" or whatever – choose right that moment to give him a once-over, the way people in this century like to do. They'd see more than they bargained for.

Bucky is wearing a _corset_. He's still stuck on that. The panties are already hot like burning, all soft, delicate cloths wrapping sweetly around Bucky's hips and ass, a stark contrast to how soft and delicate Bucky really, truly isn't. A corset is a wholly new level though; Steve has to swallow past the dryness in his throat just at the thought. It doesn't help that he can physically feel it right there under Bucky's shirt.

Thankfully the elevators are close and one is actually ready and waiting for them. Steve pulls Bucky inside, scans his thumb and inputs the code that gets them right to their floor without any stops to pick up other people before the doors have even shut behind them.

As soon as the elevator doors close he whirls around and crowds Bucky against the wall, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. As always, Bucky immediately responds, opens up to him, and normally Steve would take his time but he's completely out of patience. He needs to _see_.

Bucky offers no protest at all when Steve grabs the hem of his shirt and practically rips it off him. He laughs at Steve, but if he says anything it gets lost in the rushing in Steve's ears. The corset Bucky wears reaches down to the waistband of his low-hanging jeans and covers his nipples, framing his shoulders nicely. It's sleek, almost streamlined, and it noticeably cinches in at the waist, giving his body a curve that's not normally there, but somehow still looks completely natural. Steve doesn't know what he was expecting, but despite the feminine associations with corsets, it looks masculine. Dark blue with darker dots, a lot like Steve's favorite tie for Bucky actually, and black velvet accents, nothing feminine about it at all.

As if drawn in by some external force, Steve's hands find their way to Bucky's hips right below where the curve of his waist fans out, and slide up higher to cup his waist. He can't do anything like wrap his hands around it, but it's an irresistible curve. Heart beating high in his throat, he settles his hands right in the dip that seems to be made for him, his hands settle in it so perfectly, and just stares.

"Wasn't kidding about the time frame," Bucky says, voice a little lower. Then he reaches down and flicks open the button of his jeans, shoves them down to reveal the panties he's wearing. They're new as well, black lace that's nearly sheer in parts of the pattern, and in them Bucky's cock is a very visible bulge.

Steve has seen Bucky's cock wrapped in silk, in other sleek materials he can't name down to simple cotton. He's seen him with lace trims and see-through underwear, but never full lace. He didn't know how much he wanted to see that until now.

"C'mon, Steve," Bucky purrs, leaning in to nip at Steve's bottom lip while his hands work Steve's jeans open. "Fuck me real quick, then you can look." He reaches into Steve's underwear and pulls his cock out, and that's what jolts Steve out of his frozen silence.

Before he knows it he's leaning in again, dragging Bucky into another kiss, and this time it's entirely on purpose that his hands find Bucky's ass. The lace is soft against the firm, rounded curve of Bucky's cheeks and it feels decadent to squeeze. Oh, Steve wants to fuck him, but there's something else he really, really needs to do first.

With one last parting suck on Bucky's tongue, he sinks to his knees. Immediately his fingers find their way to Bucky's waistband, carefully peel the delicate lace away to reveal his sensitive skin, and then his cock, already hard. He licks his lips and leans in to press a kiss to the revealed skin right below the corset, then another further down, and one last one close to the base of Bucky's cock before he licks one long stripe up to the tip of it, catching the liquid pearling there.

Bucky gasps, and finally finds his voice. "Steve!"

With a hum, Steve takes hold of his cock and sucks it into his mouth, sinks down as far as he can before pulling back, sucking hard. As he pushes down again he looks up, past that corset to Bucky, who is staring down at him with his red mouth partially open, a seriously conflicted expression on his face. When he meets Steve's eyes he swallows and says, with obvious difficulty at keeping his voice even, "Hell, Steve, not gonna say no to a blowjob but I really did prep myself for a quickie in the elevator."

Steve hums again, making Bucky's eyes flutter shut as he moans, then pulls off completely. "I can still fuck you when I'm done here," he replies seriously. "Also I like finger-fucking you, you always writhe like you can't decide whether you want me to stop immediately or never. But first you're going to come in my mouth." By the time he's finished with his little speech Bucky's biting his lower lip, a noise trapped inside his mouth, so Steve decides to coax it out and sucks Bucky back into his mouth.

He loves making Bucky moan. He also loves making Bucky curse, which honestly isn't all that difficult, but not in combination with his name, a helplessly turned on "Fuck, Steve," like he gets now when he twirls his tongue just so that is its own kind of reward. And yes, he's hard as steel to the point where it almost hurts, but he's going to make Bucky come and if he touches himself now he's going to come as well and it would be kind of a shame to let all that prep work Bucky did go to waste.

The thought of Bucky in their apartment, putting on the corset and then fucking himself open with his fingers – Steve has no doubt he did it in that order – probably not allowing himself to come because Bucky loves teasing himself like that is irresistible. He sucks harder and makes a mental note to have Bucky give him a demonstration later. Above him Bucky is moaning, hands clenched around the elevator's bars, and he's so good about not thrusting that Steve decides to give him a little of what he's been asking for. It's a bit of a shame to peel the lace further down until it's all bunched up mid-thigh; Steve's got to make sure it won't get ripped later.

He hums again, just to make Bucky shiver, and then slides one finger down Bucky's crack until he gets to his hole, wet with lube. Briefly he debates teasing Bucky but he's getting a little impatient himself so he doesn't, just sinks his finger inside, feeling the muscles stretch for him easily. Oh yeah, Bucky prepared himself well.

Above him, he gets another "Steve, fuck," and decides to take that as an order, withdraws his finger as he simultaneously pulls his mouth off until only the tip is inside anymore, and then he sucks back down at the same time as he sinks two fingers into Bucky's ass, curling them towards where he knows Bucky's prostate is. He's rewarded with a loud groan and for a second Bucky's knees waver but then he locks them, manages to keep himself upright. A quick glance upwards tells Steve that he's got his head tilted back and his mouth open; there is absolutely no attempt to hold back the sounds he makes. Just the way Steve likes it.

He does it again, this time with three fingers, and all Bucky can do is helplessly moan above him; even if Steve had allowed him to, he can't thrust into his mouth now because that would mean getting away from Steve's fingers honing in on his prostate every time he pushes inside, and pushing into Steve's fingers would mean pulling out of his mouth. "Steve," Bucky whines, a tremble to his voice that tells Steve it's not long now, so he redoubles his efforts, works his tongue along the bottom of Bucky's cock while thrusting his fingers in, once, twice, and the third time, Bucky's whole body locks up and he spills down Steve's throat with a hoarse shout. Steve stills his mouth halfway down Bucky's cock but keeps the rhythm up with his fingers until Bucky has finished, then slowly pulls them out as the same time as he pulls off Bucky's softening cock, swallowing his come and licking his wet lips. He looks probably a right mess now, and above him Bucky looks like debauchery personified, lips red and wet and eyes dark and half-lidded, bliss written into every line of his face.

Carefully, Steve pulls the lace panties back up until there's only a thin strip of skin between them and the corset, then gets to his feet, a little clumsy. Bucky smiles at him dazedly, slumped into the elevator wall, and Steve can't do anything but smile back. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he wraps one arm around Bucky's waist, curved so prettily, and then leans in for a kiss, slow and lazy. "You're mighty pretty, Bucky," he says quietly but no less sincere for it, and Bucky's smile widens.


End file.
